


Boo!

by BatchSan



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Tabitha and Courtney enjoy scaring kids.
Relationships: Courtney/Tabitha (Craig of the Creek)
Kudos: 13





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _delight_ @ femslashficlets (@DW).

“Boo!” Tabitha screeched, jumping out from behind a tree. 

Bobby’s eyes bulged as he screamed, quickly running off. In his haste, he dropped two candies which Tabitha snatched up gleefully.

“Did you see him?” Tabitha laughed. “I bet he wet himself.”

Courtney, her girlfriend, appeared from behind another tree, grinning. 

“He totally did.” She remarked as Tabitha passed her one of the candies. It was a blue jawbreaker which she unwrapped and popped into her mouth as Tabitha did the same with hers. 

“Wanna go throw rocks at the weird kids that hang out in the water?” Tabitha asked.

“Hmm, sounds fun but I’d rather just sit with you for a bit. I have to get home soon.”

Tabitha’s devilish grin softened as she took her girlfriend’s hand and moved to sit on a rock beneath a large tree a short distance away. They were fairly secluded with thick foliage surrounding them and the soft breeze of early autumn caressing their skin. Courtney’s hand felt cool in hers. It was the only hand she let take ahold of her - Courtney was the only one allowed to touch her like this.

“Want to do something later?” Tabitha asked. 

“I can sneak you into my room and we can watch Netflix.” Courtney suggested.

Tabitha smirked. “Netflix and chill?”

Courtney chuckled. “Maybe.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Tabitha leaning against the other teen as she thought about what excuse she could use to get out of the house tonight. Her dad was letting his guard down but she knew he still suspected something was up with her. She didn’t have the gull yet to tell him about how her best friend was so much more than that.

She wasn’t afraid of him knowing - at least that’s what she told herself. Instead, she contented herself with the idea that she was being greedy and Courtney was all hers, not to share.

Courtney smirked. “Feeling mushy?”

Tabitha snorted, even as she rested her head fully against Courtney’s arm. “Pfft, no. You know I’m not mushy.”

Bringing Tabitha’s hand to upward, Courtney placed a kiss against the inside of her thin wrist. Her lips left a tingle on pale skin that made Tabitha blush lightly. She didn’t say anything as she sat back a bit and tugged Courtney down for a proper kiss.

“Want to see if we can scare another kid before we go?” Courtney asked with a grin.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Tabitha said with a toothy smirk.


End file.
